


MerMAN, not merMAID

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Local merman confused by cute human, M/M, Merman Lance, keith is annoyed by local merman, knowing about the human world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Keith wanted to try and see if he could drown a merman.“That’s not… Forget it."





	MerMAN, not merMAID

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/178687095150/what-are-you-local-mermaid-is-confused-by-cute) and I couldn't keep still.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm such a disaster, guys.

Keith frowned, not knowing what to answer.

“A man?” he tried, and the creature frowned this time, looking down to what Keith thought was the front of his pants.

_Excuse me?_

“You don’t seem like a merman” he pointed out, and Keith felt his head shake.

“A  _man_ , not a  _merman_ ” he mumbled, suddenly taking in the little blue scales that appeared in the boy’s shoulders and face, right around his gorgeous blue eyes and falling to the edges of his cheeks, “Are  _you_  a merman?”

And maybe the rough and slippery feel by his feet was more than an answer.

“Aren’t  _you_  one?” he questioned, one of his eyebrows going up while he eyed his crotch once again.

Okay, maybe not his crotch, but the lack of a fish tail instead of two legs.

“I mean, what are those?” he asked crunching his nose, and Keith sighed.

“What are  _these_?” he asked in response, his fingers pinching the fins that came out from where his ears are supposed to be, “Are you really a mermaid?”

He received a slap in his hands, and then a smack in the face.

“I’M A MERMAN, NOT A MERMAID!” he heard him gasp.

Keith blinked dumbfounded, seeing him turn back in a swift move and returning to the sea in a splash. And he gripped his fists, growling at the pain in his face and the clear smell of fish over the scent of the salty sea.

“Stupid seafood” he cursed, glaring at the surface of the water and catching in the blue water the movement of his bluer tail, “I’M A MAN, NOT A MERMAN!”

He saw him jolt, the water breaking when he resurfaced, and he rolled his eyes at his glare.

“Your tails are weird.”

“They’re not tails, you idiot” he stated, gaining a snort.

“You’re not a merman” he said slowly, as if Keith couldn’t understand it.

“THAT’S WHAT I’M SAYING.”

“Then what are you?”

“A man” he repeated, his frown deepening when the merman clearly opened his mouth to contradict him, “A  _human_.”

The merman looked at him wary, and then he started swimming closer to the rock.

“A what?”

“A human.”

“Oh…” he muttered, his eyes going down again to Keith’s crot- legs. Keith’s legs. “So, are you like one of a kind or…?”

“There are millions of us” Keith explained, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Oh, you certainly are awfully normal, then.”

Keith glared at him.

“As if there weren’t  _fishes_  all over the sea” he grumbled and the merman huffed.

“Of course there are fishes all over the sea.”

Keith wanted to try and see if he could drown a merman.

“That’s not… Forget it.”

The merman blinked, his mouth pouting and crooking, until he jumped again onto the rock and shuffled closer to Keith, staring at his legs.

“So, how do you swim with this weird things?”

Keith sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“We don’t” he answered, gaining a shocked look that he knew he had to wipe off with a detailed explanation, “I mean, we can. But we don’t live in the sea.”

“Where, then?”

Keith opened his mouth and then closed it.

He had  _a lot_  to explain.


End file.
